Silver Disharmony
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena chooses to leave her life and start anew, seven of her scouts drag her back after she has found love in a new dimension.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, stands at the top of Tokyo Tower one day after the Starlights had left Earth. She was done with her destiny, done with living according to someone else's rules, and done with a loveless relationship. Only Sailor Mars knew what she was about to do. She had already used the Crystal to fake her own death, both as Sailor Moon and Serena Tsukino, severing her ties with the other eight scouts and Tuxedo Mask._

_ Nearly a year later, after she had finally met her true soul mate in a different dimension, and given herself to him Sailor Pluto found her and dragged her back. She used her crystal to protect the memories of her new friends and of her lover, his tiger blue eyes were the last thing she saw before she was dragged through the portal. Oh how she hated her scouts now. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.

Author's Note: Thanks for the votes in my poll, but I need more, the first with ten gets Yaten.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Tsukino barely left her room anymore, refusing to see her friends, except for Raye Hino. They had destroyed her and now she could barely find the will to live, the only reason she still lived was for her unborn child, conceived of love itself, she had been hit by the Lunarian Whammy and she had to find a way back to her lover, though they had consummated their relationship, just the day before her traitorous scouts had taken her from him.

Her parents had hired a tutor when it became obvious that Serena was intent on not leaving the house, she only talked to Raye and surprisingly enough Sammy. She wouldn't even confide in her mother, though Ikkuko could see the signs of heartbreak in her daughter's eyes. She had known her daughter had faked her death but never said anything. Her daughter had found her happiness only to be torn away from it.

The blonde had forbidden access of her home to all of her friends save Raye. It hurt for Serena to even breathe, she missed her warrior so much, but her supposed protectors cared nothing about that. Probably never would either. All they cared about was their damned Crystal Tokyo. She was also getting weaker, she would most likely die to give her child the gift of life, if she were to be without the father for too much longer. Suddenly a red glow surrounds her and she smiles, he'd found a way to reach her, even across dimensions. Slowly she let herself fall into a meditative trance and when she opens her mental eyes she smiles, " How long did it take you to figure this out? "

The tiger blue eyed teen smirks, " Oh, not all that long, but I had to choose my moment carefully. I wish I hadn't waited so long, you need me by your side right now. "

" As long as your power can reach me we're okay. " Serena says.

" Good thing I'm more powerful than your friends realize. "

Serena's eyes flash, " They are not my friends, they are just lazy bitches that want a Utopian society at the cost of my happiness. I know what'll happen to me if they force me to marry Darien, soon after Rini goes back in time again I destroy the crystal and Crystal Tokyo along with it. The only one who didn't support this was Raye Hino, Sailor Mars. I had told her what I was going to do and she gave me her full support. "

" Rini? "

" Sailor Mini Moon, my daughter, who her father is doesn't matter, Rini is mine, the spore may be obnoxious but I still love her. " Serena says.

" Is… ? "

" No, Rini's not born until I'm twenty-two. I always wondered if she had siblings. Now I know she does, we need to find a way to get me back before… "

" Not that easy, Rena, they'll fight you. "

" Not if I strip them of their powers and I can do that, they've betrayed me, I'm perfectly within my rights to do so. Darien's going to be the real problem, he can block my powers. "

" Isn't there anyway you can fight him? " Ryo asks.

" It's not for me to deal with him, but for you. You're the only one who can challenge him for the throne. "

Ryo sighs at this, knowing she was right. Serena is suddenly jolted out of her meditation and she immediately performs a backwards somersault, grabbing her broach and transforming all in one motion. " How dare you communicate with him, hime. "

" Silver Crystal grant your mistress her wish and strip all of my sailors of their powers except for Sailor Mars. They have betrayed our kingdom and me personally. Silver Crystal Power! "

Sailor Pluto blanches when the wish takes effect, she hadn't thought the hime would actually go through with it. Elsewhere six others cry out in surprise when they feel their powers forcibly removed from them. Then Serena, as Eternal Sailor Moon, grabs Trista Meiou and marches through the house and tosses her out. She sends out a call to Raye Hino and then turns to her family, " We're leaving, I will not stay here any longer. Silver Crystal grant your mistress another wish, bar Endymion, Prince of the Earth, from all forms of time, space, and dimensional travel and return the Terran throne to the true prince. Silver Crystal Power. "

Serena smirks and then Raye races in, transformed, " I think you all can guess at everything, right? "

" Yes, honey. " Ikkuko says.

" Good, now, everyone grab on, " once everyone has grabbed ahold of Serena she closes her eyes and concentrates, " Mars, lend me your powers. "

" Mars Crystal Power! "

" Silver Crystal grant your mistress one more wish, transport us all to the Ronin Warriors dimension and straight to the Manor home of Mia Koji. Silver Crystal Power! " Serena says and they disappear in a flash of light.

Blonde haired, violet eyed Sage Date blinks at the flash of light, " Hey, Ryo, you have a visitor! "

The tiger blue eyed teen jumps down from the top of the stairs, " Rena, how did you manage this? "

" Sailor Pluto got wise to our conversation and I had to transform and fight back. So, I used the Crystal to strip the powers from my traitorous scouts and then I used it to shift the Terran power back to the true prince, and then bring us all here. I had to do something, though I needed Mars' help to get us here, and now we're free. "

" Not quite, hime, Queen Serenity. "

" Blondie, lend me your power, I have to take care of that complication now, because I do not need that bitch trying to screw with me life any further. "

Sage nods and sends his power to Serena. The Tsuki no Hime smirks at this, she sends a look to Ryo, " I'm actually jealous, the guys are stronger than my Inner Court. Silver Crystal, as your mistress I have one last wish for you to grant. Make it so my mother, Queen Serenity, can no longer have any influence in any of my lives including the current one. Make it so she can no longer find me or manipulate me, bar her admittance to this dimension for all eternity. Silver Crystal Power! "

With that done Serena allows her transformation to drop and Ryo pulls her to him, " May I just say that I'm glad you're back, Rena. "

" Actions speak louder than words, Flame-boy. " Serena quips and Ryo doesn't waste any time in kissing her, the two months they'd been separated had been pure torture for them both. The guys had taken to leaving Ryo alone at certain times, as they knew he was missing Serena. Of course none of them knew why it had been so imperative to get her back. A flash of red light signifies Sailor Mars dropping her transformation.

" Serena, tomorrow we're going to find a place to stay, and we'll be back to visit. " Ikkuko states.

Kenji blinks at this, " Now wait a minute, Ikkuko, you can't honestly expect me to leave her here? "

Ryo smirks and changes the tone of the kiss, heating it up fast. Ikkuko smiles at Ryo's unspoken message, " Darling, I think you're already too late for that, our daughter has made her choice and so help you if you mess this up for her, Kenji. I want her to be happy and she obviously hasn't been for the last two months. " Ikkuko snaps.

Unknown to all of them Queen Serenity is silently seething at her daughter's audacity, she would find a way to bring her willful daughter to heel and if she had to kill the boy to do it, so be it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.

Author's Note: Here's chapter two of Silver Disharmony. Ryo and Serena are together again but they'll still have to fight to keep what they have. Nothing is ever easy for any of them.


	3. Goddess Smackdown

Queen Serenity is currently throwing a tantrum that would be categorized as an F5 twister. Needless to say, she was not happy with the current turn of events and none of the other gods were going to help her. Aphrodite was actively blocking all of her attempts to send assassins after the boy. Apparently Aphrodite had given them her blessing and she wanted her niece happy, even if that ruined carefully cultivated plans, although none were more furious at her than Serena's father, " SERENITY! "

The Moon Queen shudders at that voice, he'd found the time to come deal with her, finally. " What do you want, Hades? "

" Why the hell wasn't I informed of this stupidity to engage my daughter to Endymion, according to Lunar law I get the final say as to whom my daughter marries, and I emphatically refuse to allow her to marry him! She is with her true soul mate now and if you do anything to make her cry, I will, once you are in my realm, condemn you to being Shinigami's personal slave for all of eternity, and he is quite eager to make you pay for making his sister miserable. " Hades shouts at her, it wasn't often that he lost his temper like this, but he had watched as his daughter had suffered because of her mother's stupidity. He wouldn't allow it to go on any longer.

Queen Serenity flinches when he says that, now she had no legal foot to stand on. She silently curses him for this, and she knew that if he had any half-blood children he would be giving them a quest to keep Serena and her soul mate safe and happy. " Maybe so, but I will not have her be so willfully disobedient, I will bring her to heel, Hades. "

" Like well… me, you will. I will not allow you to make her miserable again. " Hades roars back at her.

" Like I give a damn as to what you want, _Hades_. I will not have her disrespect me and her legacy! "

" Your own mother is pissed at you beyond belief, so are the rest of the Lunar queens, they're about ready to remove you from the lunar roster and Serena will support them in that. " Hades fires back at her.

Queen Serenity stares at him in shock, no queen had ever been removed, that all of her ancestors were even considering it meant that she had to work fast. She would not allow her plans to be ruined by her bitch of a daughter. " They can try, Hades, but I will succeed in my endeavors first. "

" Like Hades you will sister! I will not allow you to mess with Serena's life any further, she has done nothing to deserve this, she saved the entire damn universe and you're being a bitch because she hates Endymion and has already given herself to Ryo, yeah, that's right, even if you kill him, it won't matter, because she will never marry Endymion, I won't allow it, and if I have to bitch slap you from here to Tartarus and back again, then I damn well will. I can fight, and you know it, I just choose not to most of the time, but I will defend the love Ryo and Serena share! " Aphrodite shouts as she transports in.

Serenity scoffs at the idea of Aphrodite fighting when a god bolt slams into her. Serenity shrieks and immediately fires back. Hades just materializes a chair and watches the fight. Aphrodite was pissed, so this promised to be a good fight. It wasn't often when Aphrodite herself decided to bitch slap someone and that it just what she was doing, along with hitting Serenity with god bolts. Shinigami pops in and Hades materializes a chair for him as well, along with some popcorn. Shinigami grins, " Man, it's been awhile since I've seen Aph go at it like this, and I can't say Serenity doesn't deserve it, think you can get this recorded and show it to Ren? "

" Knowing Hermes he is already recording this and the others are watching this as well. No one is going to help her, even Kronos, though he is a major pain in the ass, realizes that Serenity has gone too far, plus the Plutonian Queen threatened to freeze him in time for all eternity if he helped Serenity, apparently the entire Plutonian line of queens has approved of that. " Hades replies to his son.

They both cheer when Aphrodite knees Serenity in the stomach and then tosses her across the room they were in. The goddess of love was in rare form and the Moon Queen was on the receiving end of her fury. Even Ares avoided pissing Aphrodite off. The death gods wince when Serenity kicks Aphrodite across the room. As the Moon Queen closes the distance a whip suddenly materializes in Aphrodite's hands and it lashes around Serenity's ankle, with the Moon Queen crashing to the floor as Aphrodite yanks hard on it. She disengages it and holds it ready.

Serenity sends a god bolt Aphrodite's way and the love goddess somersaults to her right and lashes out with the whip, all in one move. Serenity flinches as it makes contact, she had forgotten how cruel Aphrodite could be when pressed. Hades smirks, " Take her down, Aphrodite! "

" Yeah, show 'er what you're made of, Aph! " Shinigami shouts.

This just pisses off Serenity even more and she keeps firing off god bolts at Aphrodite. The love goddess dodges every single one and then her whip wraps around Serenity's throat and pulls taut, " I win, Serenity, you will leave Serena and Ryo alone or so help me I will send Piper McClean, one of my half-blood daughters to help Serena out! "

Serenity snarls at her, " I will teach my bitch daughter a lesson for being such a disrespectful brat! "

Hades nails her with a fire ball, while Shinigami nails her with a shadow whip, " You will talk about my sister in a respectful tone, got it, psycho bitch queen of the moon! "

Serenity gulps as she meets Shinigami's gaze, only one other's gaze was scarier and he had the fortitude to be Shinigami's best friend. She knew she had to be on her best behavior for a while, lest she get punished by her ancestors.

Ronin Warrior Dimension:

Hermes pops into the kitchen of the Koji Manor, " Delivery for Serena Tsukino, the Tsuki no Hime. "

Serena looks up from her meal, " Hermes, what in the name of Zeus are you doing here? "

" Aphrodite and your moon mother just got into it not long ago and Aphrodite kicked her ass, Shinigami thought you might like to see it for yourself. Was he right? " Hermes asks her, as he holds out the DVD in its case.

Serena's cerulean blue eyes widen, " Hell yeah he was. Give me that and tell Aphrodite for me that I wish I could have seen it in person. Tell Shini thanks, 'kay, Hermes. "

" Got it, and Serena, for what it's worth I am sorry about Amy. " Hermes says.

" Hey, I still have blue-boy. " Serena quips.

Rowen sticks his tongue out at that, " Been awhile, Dad. "

" I know, and I'm sorry for that. Just keep her safe, Serenity will not let this stand. "

" Kinda already figured dat. " Rowen retorts as Hermes takes his leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, or Piper McClean.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tsukino's minus Serena were living in Toyama, a gift from Sailor Pluto's mother, getting them all set up. Serena already was, and she got Mars, Raye, set up as well, at a Shinto shrine, where Raye could learn more about her craft as a priestess. Serena is currently watching her DVD and screams out encouragement for Aphrodite. She was so enjoying this fight. Her mother so deserved everything Aphrodite did to her and so much more. Ryo shakes his head at his lover's antics, though seeing as how he remembered her mother from the Silver Millennium he couldn't really blame her.

" Rena, it's supper time. " Ryo says.

Serena sighs at this, " I don't wanna leave my entertainment. "

" You can come back to it after you eat. " Ryo says sternly and Serena heads into the kitchen and sits at the table, ready to do battle with Kento for food.

As Serena and Kento battle it out for food the others guard their plates and portions. They were well used to this, as Serena had been living with them since she had first appeared in this dimension, though none of them had expected her and Ryo to bond as fast as they had, and now she was his entirely, except in marriage, though it wouldn't take them long for that.

Before he had left Kenji had, had an exceptionally long talk with Ryo, and the Wildfire bearer was still shaking from that encounter. He had faced down Talpa and several others without flinching and yet Serena's father terrified him on so many levels that it wasn't even funny. Same with Serena, but then again she always had, even during the Silver Millennium. Though she scared him in different ways.

" So, Ryo, what did your father-in-law want? " Sage asks him.

Ryo flips him off, " Just telling me to not hurt his little girl, to never touch her, which is already moot so it doesn't matter. "

Serena groans, " Honestly, does he expect me to remain chaste my entire life? No way in hell that would ever happen. "

" No chance in hell, you're mine and he's just going to have to accept that his little girl has grown up. " Ryo says.

_Just let me tell mama about Lunarian physiology and everything else, and then she can tell papa, unless you want him coming after you with a shot gun?_

_ Good point, yeah, we'll let your mother tell him he's going to be a grandfather, of course, I have yet to tell the guys._

_ Give Rowen enough time and he'll put it together, he's good at that sort of thing, always has been._

_ True, you have been gone for two months, and then there's the fact that since we've been separated for so long they're all expecting us to be joined at the hip for a while anyhow. So that may throw Rowen off for a little bit._

_ You're forgetting he's the Warrior of Life, if he gets close enough to me he'll know, probably the same with Sage actually. _

Rowen groans as he looks at them, " Are you two done now? "

" Shut it, blue-boy. " Serena retorts.

" Make me, princess. " Rowen fires back.

" Oh, I will, I have one of my scouts around now and can call upon her powers. You oughta see what I can do with the Firestorm Flash of hers. " Serena shoots back.

" Ya won't, ya like me too much, princess. " Rowen decides.

Her eyes flash with mischief and Rowen gulps, suddenly very fearful for everyone one of his possessions and his pride, " I have other ways of dealing with you, Rowen, and it won't be pleasant, at least not for you, me, however, I will enjoy it immensely. " Serena states, her face entirely serene.

Rowen pushes his chair away from the table, entirely ready to head for the hills as fast as his legs could carry him. Ryo smirks, Rowen knew exactly how devious Serena could be and did not want her brand of mischief directed at him, ever. " I will listen to your Three Lights CD's for the next month with you. " Rowen offers quickly.

" Two, and I let you off, blue-boy. " Serena states.

" Deal. " Rowen accepts quickly.

Sage grins, " Close call there, Ro. "

" Oh, shove it, Seiji. " Rowen retorts.

" Touma-chan, leave him alone or I recant. " Serena says firmly.

Rowen disappears into his room rather than risk the wrath of Serena. Sage sighs, " Thanks, Serena. "

" Oh, I need you to go get Raye and bring her here tomorrow, or I decide to let Rowen torment you. " Serena says.

" Knew there had to be a catch, why me? " Sage asks.

" Because you two have so much in common, both shunned for being different, Raye can scry with fire and she also gets visions at other times, she can sense danger like you as well, you both like meditation, I thought some conversation with someone who isn't one of the guys, me, Mia, Kayura, or family would do you some good. " Serena says.

" You're setting us up? " Sage asks.

" Trust me, if you can handle Ryo you can handle Raye. " Serena says.

Ryo looks at her, " Oh, so what does that mean? "

" That you're very difficult to handle sometimes, very volatile, much like Raye, you two could be siblings, honestly. " Serena says.

Ryo gives her his leader look and Serena just shakes her head at this, " I am not one of your subordinates, Wildfire. I am Sailor Moon, leader of my Sailor Scouts, which is admittedly just Mars at the moment, but I am still a leader, not a follower, got it, so don't you try and cow me with that look or certain _privileges_ get suspended until further notice. " Serena says.

The other three watch as Ryo winces at this. " All right, and technically, though I am loathe to admit to this, you are technically above me, and therefore can tell me what to do, and like I said, I don't like admitting to this. "

Serena smiles, " You're learning how to pick your battles, good, because I am the dominant one, got it, Wildfire? "

Ryo grimaces at this, " Got it, Rena. "

Serena goes back to her DVD and Ryo groans, " I love her, I do, but there are times I could cheerfully throttle her. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.


End file.
